Ser Invocado
thumb|270px Eu estarei aqui com o meu primeiro projeto para implementar nas aventuras (pelo menos o meu primeiro projeto individual), que eu fiz me inspirando no anime que recentemente estou vendo, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. O que são? Shoukanjuu (em português, seres invocados) são avatares do seu usuário. Eles parecem versões chibis dos usuários (com algumas características de besta), equipados com suas próprias roupas e armas. O poder de ataque, defesa, saúde e energia depende da inteligência do usuário, o que significa que se você for esperto, as estatísticas de batalha do ser invocado serão elevados, e acho que nem preciso dizer o que acontece se você for burro. Existem algumas pessoas especiais cujo o Shoukanjuu tem poderes especiais. Uma delas é quando o usuário é classificado como "Inspetor de Punição", e seu ser invocado pode tocar objetos físicos, além de ser muito mais rápido e forte fisicamente. No entanto, qualquer dor causada ao ser invocado será transmitida ao usuário. Eles podem aumentar de poder conforme são elevados ou diluídos os seus pontos de Q.I., a partir do resultado conquistado no último exame, que ocorre uma vez por mês ao participantes do projeto. E o que eles fazem? Basicamente, eles podem lutar. Originalmente, eles tinham armas que poderiam usar para combate, mas eu adicionei muito mais coisas antes de criar isso aqui. Primeiramente, você precisa criar um entrando em contato comigo. Assim, você escolhe um dos poderes que eu lhe listar, e as armas mais apropriadas para o poder e inteligência do usuário. No entanto, antes de tudo, é necessário fazer um teste de 10 questões comigo, para eu definir sua inteligência. Com a nova adição, eles podem usar poderes, como por exemplo, sombras, natureza, fogo e magma. São no máximo dezesseis ataques utilizando poderes para um ser invocado, e dependendo da força do ataque, isso gasta a energia dele, e quando ela se esgotar, ele precisará carregar, se não só poderá usar ataques físicos ou com suas armas. Mas eles também servem para outras coisas, como por exemplo, podem ser apenas amigos ou colegas, podem te ajudar a tomar decisões, já que eu coloquei neles a habilidade de falar. Ah, cuidado, eles sabem tudo sobre você, ou seja, podem contar seus segredos contra a sua vontade. Outra coisa que devo avisar é que você precisa estar dentro de um campo para poder convocar o seu Shoukanjuu, se não seus poderes e armas não irão funcionar. Mas isso irá possibilitar que ele fale e tenha pensamentos próprios, ao invés de apenas obedecer os seus comandos como um robô. Mais alguma coisa? Sim, tem mais uma. Eles tem um sistema de classes que são, respectivamente do mais forte para o mais fraco: A, B, C, D, E, F. Uma vez colocada em uma classe, a pessoa só poderá mudar se fizer o teste novamente no próximo mês, mas se a pessoa tirar uma nota mais baixa que a anterior, isso vai fazer com que ela abaixe uma (s) classe (s). Mais uma coisa, para os Shoukanjuu serem usados, é necessário estar, no mínimo, na versão 2.0 das lutas, apesar de estar mais adaptado e funcionar melhor na versão 4.0, recentemente lançada e atualmente em versão delta. Eu me esqueci de dizer que agora, com a 0.3.0, temos o sistema de batalhas. Uma batalha de até cinco versus cinco é considerada comum e pode ser feita independente, mas se envolver mais pessoas, é considerada um G.A.S.I, ou uma guerra de Shoukanjuus, sem a interferência dos usuários. Como meu Shoukanjuu ganha poderes? Isso é muito simples! Existem os professores, que podem te ajudar com o seu treinamento (físico ou teórico), e isso pode fazer com que o seu ser invocado desenvolva vários poderes de acordo com o seu poder elemental, já mencionado acima. Mas também é possível treinar sozinho, mas leva mais tempo. Abaixo tem um esquema de treinamento para ajudar. * Usuário e Ser Invocado = Desenvolvimento significativo de poder. * Ser Invocado = Desenvolvimento médio de poder. * Usuário = Quase nenhum desenvolvimento de poder. E as matérias escolares? Ah, sim, é uma pergunta importante. Com a nova atualização, você pode fazer uma batalha envolvendo os poderes separados de apenas uma matéria. Por exemplo, você pode ter 180 pontos de poder em geografia e 67 pontos de poder em matemática. Isso aumenta suas chances de vencer, a matéria é escolhida aleatoriamente pela inteligência artificial do campo de batalha, ou os usuários podem decidir de alguma maneira. Bem, por enquanto isso é tudo, qualquer dúvida é só me contatar o chat daqui. Categoria:Browse